Warm Showers
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: WATERSPORTS WARNING. After an accidental discovery of his brother's kink, Simon finds himself letting Alvin indulge again. As the pressure builds, though, maybe he likes their little situation more than he says.


_**A/N**_

_**Yea, this is comin' from my Inkbunny page. Figured it was time to bring it over with the rest of em. Again, this story contains watersports. That's pee stuff, for those who didn't know. If you're cool with that, then READ ON!**_

* * *

What a day… Simon rummaged through his dresser, fishing out a pair of striped boxers from his dresser, tucking them under his arm and going back in, taking out a large blue drying towel that was balled up.

"Hey Siiiiimoooon~. You mind if I hit the shower first?" Alvin's voice came from behind him. Simon was tempted to ignore him, but the pinch on his butt made him squeak out loud, bringing a blush to his face. "Alvin!"

The older munk stood behind him, wearing only his red pajama pants. "What? I need an answer."

"Fine, go ahead, jeez." Simon huffed, rolling his eyes as he looked ahead.

"Thanks Si~" Alvin chirped, turning to walk out of the room. He came to a stop, however, turning back to look at Simon. "Oh, and don't forget that little thing you promised, mkay?"

Hearing that made the blush on Simon's face grow stronger. "Alvin! I'm not gonna do-"

"Not gonna do what?" Theodore piped up. The chubby munk had already bathed before either of them, wearing his green onesie while he watched some cartoon on the tv. "Squeak like one of the girls again?" He asked playfully, earning a laugh from Alvin.

"H-Hmph. The both of you are impossible." Simon grumbled, shooing Alvin away with his free hand.

Still wearing that grin, Alvin slipped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Simon let out a sigh, plopping down on his bed. 'Damn it Alvin… why are you like this?' He thought as he glanced over at Theodore. Their baby brother had gone back to watching his show, not paying him any mind.

With that in mind, he unraveled the towel a little, reaching into it. From inside, he took out a little packet, quickly tearing it open and looking down into it, observing the blue powder inside. In one quick move, he tilted the stuff out into his mouth, forcing himself to not gag from the dry texture that stole the moisture from his tongue.

_'I guess it's my fault, to some degree…'_ thought Simon as he let his mind drift off. Back to the first time. Back to the "incident".

*…*

Simon sighed as he leaned back against the cool tiles of the shower wall. It contrasted the steamy water that cascaded down on him.

He turned his attention to the shower curtain as it was yanked back, revealing Alvin, completely naked and grinning slyly at him. "We still got a deal?" He asked, climbing in with him.

To that, Simon rolled his eyes. "If you were feeling submissive, Alvin, you could have simply asked that I be on top. Not throw a little tantrum about me "always taking the easy role" you know." He said.

"Psssh, and you coulda just said yes. Can't a munk wanna suck off his brother every now and then?" Alvin asked as he stood in front of the spray, sighing as the water ran down through his fur, matting it down flat. "Now spread those legs so I can get to work~"

Seeing no way around it, Simon just pressed himself closer to the wall, his legs parting as he looked off to the side. "There, happy?"

"Absolutely horny~" was Alvin's response as he got down on his knees. In no time, he had Simon's soft shaft in his mouth, suckling away at the head while he grabbed Simon's hips for support.

Simon huffed through his nose, closing his eyes as he just tried to keep his composure. The bathroom was spacious, and that meant there would be plenty of echoing if he got too loud. And yet... Alvin's mouth was just as spectacular as always.

Even with him just at the head, Alvin certainly knew what he was doing. His tongue passed around the tip, circling it over and over while the rest hardened up. Needless to say, Simon was standing hard at attention within minutes, his hands down and gripping into Alvin's hair as he began bucking his hips forward.

"Hnn... A-Alviin..." Simon bit his lip, lowering his head as his older brother's paws moved from his waist, instead settling on his butt. Alvin only squeezed at first, but he made a sudden lurch forward, engulfing half of that cock in his mouth and spreading apart Simon's cheeks.

That made him gasp, eyes going wide all of a sudden as he began to squirm. Oh no... "A-Alvin, hold on, I gotta-"

"Hmph." Alvin pulled back, letting Simon's cock bob freely as the water started hitting it. "Oh come on Si, it's just a blowjob! What's so bad about having me down here, huh?"

"N-No it's not that! I just have to go- Ohhhh god!" Simon gasped, quickly clamping his paw over his mouth.

Alvin had moved fast, easily shoving a finger straight into Simon's rear. He had a pout on his face, but began to work it in and out of his little brother. "There, better? Now will you just munk up and let me work?"

Simon groaned into his paw, breathing heavily through his nose as he arched his back, squirming a little more now. Though it was more from urgency than pleasure. He hadn't relieved himself that morning, and nature's call was quickly becoming mandatory. He tried his best to ignore it, but Alvin just had to go down on him again.

Between getting properly fingered and having Alvin suckle at him like mad, his options were dwindling away. _'Don't do it Simon. Don't you dare do it!'_ he thought to himself, breathing heavily through his nose as he endured it. Alvin, however, wasn't letting up. He had gone all the way down now, having every last inch of Simon's length in his mouth, keeping himself in place as his finger worked double time.

To him, all he was doing was driving Simon mad, making his little brother almost cum in seconds. He peeked up at Simon then, giving his best seductive stare as he bobbed his head slowly, making sure his tongue traced around the entirety of Simon's shaft. The nerd let out a muffled whine, and Alvin smiled inwardly. He was about to lose it already~

"Ooookay Si, I get it. You can't take it." Alvin hummed, releasing that shaft again. He drove his finger in all the way, savoring the odd yelp Simon let out. "I'll let you go, after you say I'm the best~!" With that, he curled his finger, dragging it over Simon's inner walls.

What happened next, however, actually surprised him.

Simon screamed into his paw and Alvin felt a shot of warmth land right on his lips. However... it wasn't the usual quick few spurts he had come to expect. It was a stream. A constant, hot, light yellow stream. And some of it had gotten in his mouth.

"I t-told you to stop...!" Simon squeaked out. The floodgates were broken, and he couldn't stop himself. His urine continued to splatter on Alvin's face, though he was quick to redirect the stream so it would be going into the water below them instead. By the time he stopped, there was a firm blush clinging to his cheeks.

There was no denying it. _'I just... peed... on Alvin.'_ The thought was full of disbelief, and yet there was the proof.

Alvin was glaring at him, his face still a mess from the sudden golden shower. Simon tensed up, prepared for the absolute worst. And yet...

"You. Are one nasty, kinky chipmunk, Simon."

The words were almost alien to him. He... liked it? "A-Alvin, I didn't mean to! I just-"

"Ah ah ah. Save it. And I mean it." Alvin interrupted. "I'm gonna wash my face, but next time we do this, I want a whoooole lot more, you hear me~?" His signature smile of mischief was on his face now. "Trying to mark me as yours... I can't believe you~"

Alvin turned around to face the water, leaving Simon completely stunned, looking straight at the wall.

"...More?"

*…*

Simon groaned in embarrassment as he snapped himself out of his thoughts. Doing such things with Alvin in the first place was bad enough. But to take it that far? And now they were doing that more often than not...

He looked over at Theodore again. He had let out a wide yawn, and was rubbing at his eyes. Even on the weekends, Theodore was usually the first to fall asleep.

Good.

With a grunt, Simon rose up from his bed, clearing his throat as he made his way out of the room before Theodore could ask any questions. He didn't need to explain anything extra tonight.

The powder was doing its job now. Basically, it made him have to… relieve himself. So his steps were brisk and hurried, making it all the way down the hall until he came to the bathroom door. Simon put his ear to it, hearing the sound of the shower running and Alvin humming. Big mistake. It only increased his urge hearing that. He reached to open it, only to find it locked when he turned the doorknob.

"A-Alvin!" He growled, keeping his voice down as he fought with the knob. "Alvin I swear if you don't unlock this door right now-"

"What's the magic woooooord~?" Cooed Alvin from the other side.

"Alvin Seville!"

"Jeez, killjoy, relax." The lock was undone, and Alvin opened up the door, taking his sweet time of course, grinning when Simon finally pushed past him. "What's wrong? Can't hold your liquids~?"

Simon glared at him, though he stood with his legs pressed together. "You and your outlandish kinks are g-going to be the death of me. Get in the shower now so we can be done!"

To that, Alvin locked the door. Then, he leaned forward, giving Simon a quick kiss on the nose. "C'mon, you're doing great so far. Can't we just… let it wait a little more first? Think of how good it'll feel when you- mmf!" Simon had thrown his towel onto Alvin's face. "Okay, okay, that's fair. Just hurry and get in there then." He said, setting the towel up on the sink.

"I-I'm only doing this because _you_ l-like it, Alvin." Simon grumbled, keeping his legs firmly against one another as he stripped out of his shirt, tossing it aside without care, followed soon by his underwear and glasses.

Despite the denial he claimed, he was standing rock hard, with a noticeable bead of pre rolling down the tip of his shaft.

"Oh I like it alright~"

Simon let out a huff, taking shaky steps towards the shower, tugging the curtain aside and stepping in. "I r-recommend you hurry! I can't keep it back forever!"

"Maybe, but the attempt is niiiice~" Alvin cooed. He watched as Simon stood in place, leaning against the wall.

"Alviiiiiin."

"You are not one for ceremony tonight, are you?" Alvin huffed, rolling his eyes as he climbed into the shower as well. He sighed, getting down on his knees and looking up at Simon. Down here, the shower was putting the water right in his hair, and he had to tilt his head back just so it wouldn't get in his eyes.

Simon crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know, how a-about you try holding it for a day while purposely drinking more water than normal!"

"Patience Si, we both know how much you like this part."

With a huff, Simon looked away as Alvin got to work. As much as he wanted to be mad, feeling Alvin's mouth closing around his hard on was a good distraction. He felt the coolness of Alvin's nose against his crotch, a shiver working up his spine that drew a moan out of him.

Alvin murred in appreciation, closing his eyes then as he put his hands up on Simon's waist, softly rubbing through his fur while he bobbed his head slowly, just like Simon wanted it. He traced his tongue up and down that shaft, savoring Simon's moans as they steadily got louder.

"A-Alviiiin…" Simon moaned out, closing his eyes as he grabbed a handful of Alvin's hair, huffing softly as he humped towards his brother's mouth. At least he didn't have to go… as much. He still had to hold back a little, but Alvin's mouth was just so warm… "Ahh, Alvin, you're gonna m-make me…"

"Gmhf." Alvin peeked up at Simon then, pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip. "Gonna lose it already Si? C'mon, juuuust a little more~" he encouraged, giving the tip a kiss while his hand surrounded the rest of Simon's dick, stroking him off at a steady speed.

Simon sucked in a breath through his teeth from that, almost getting up on his tiptoes as Alvin teased at the head of his length. He was doing his best to keep it in, but he was teetering at the edge. "Alvin, I can't, I caaaan't…" he whined, gripping tighter into Alvin's hair and giving it a tug. Just as he was about to let go of his control, however, Alvin managed to pull away.

Before Simon could protest, though, Alvin got down on all fours, his upper half outside the shower while his lower half was still being soaked by the water. "Easy there, firehose, let it out somewhere better~" he encouraged.

"Alvin stop playing around! Neither of us have lube so just-"

"Si, would I really not be loosening myself? Hurry up before you burst!"

Simon bit his lip again. But, soon enough, he had mounted Alvin from behind, getting on his knees as he quickly lined himself to Alvin's hole. Without waiting, Simon made the plunge and grabbed Alvin's shoulders, his hips sliding forward until they smacked against Alvin's butt. He didn't even have time to question the ease of it.

Both munks moaned out loud, and Simon was pounding away at Alvin as fast as he could go without slipping. He tightened his hold on Alvin, panting already as he continued rutting him. "Hnn… I-I think…"

"Don't think! Just do iiiit!" Simon had to clamp a paw over Alvin's mouth to keep him quiet. He trembled all over and, with one good push, hilted inside of Alvin, having to bite his shoulder to muffle himself as he began to unload inside of his brother. But not with his cum. No… this had far more volume. Simon shivered from head to toe as he finally let himself pee, even if it was tough to do with an erection.

Alvin gasped, drooling a little into Simon's hand as he felt that warmth spreading around inside of him. It made him feel so full, so warm… and it just kept coming! He didn't even mind getting bit. If anything, he was used to the action by now. Simon always lost control when he finally got release.

The taller munk shivered once more, panting heavily against Alvin's shoulder as more and more of that yellow warmth flowed out of him. He still didn't fully understand what Alvin got out of it, but for him finally having the pressure in his bladder disappear was like heaven. Simon softened his bite, a shaky moan leaving his mouth as he rubbed along Alvin's sides.

"Hehe… g-good, huh? Told ya." Alvin hummed, moving a hand down so he could rub his belly. It hadn't grown, but he sure did feel full. And Simon was still going! "Looks like that stuff you made is doing its job… how about you paint me a little before you run out~?" He suggested.

"I-It'll come out then… just lemme finish…" Simon grumbled, resting his head on Alvin's back. In seconds, he was back to humping. Though every time he pulled out, some of his pee came out as well, resulting in a wet sound that out a fresh blush on his cheeks. "A-Alvin…"

"You know I love it when you say my name, Si, but either speed up or pull out~" Alvin said as he looked back at his little brother.

Shivering, Simon bit his lip, but forced himself to keep going. The stream may have finally started to weaken, but that didn't mean he was done. Simon continued thrusting his hips against Alvin's soft ass, burrowing in straight to the hilt without issue every time.

He grit his teeth, the force behind all the urine steadily dying off as he rocked his hips, savoring the sounds of Alvin's moans now. "Now for the better part…?" He asks.

"Who says we didn't have it already~?" Alvin countered. "Pull out first. I wanna be empty when you cum." He said, holding on to his stomach with both hands.

Simon shook his head, slowly pulling himself out of Alvin. Right as he did, the first gush squirted out, followed soon by more that made Simon lose count. If he could see, it'd be easier to tell. But regardless, his cheeks darkened when he heard Alvin's blissful groans and grunts.

"Maaan you loaded me up! I think you're into this more than you let on, Si." Alvin sighed, closing his eyes as as he squeezed down on his stomach, trying to force the rest of the piss out, watching as it flowed down the drain. "And you get mad at me for being messy."

"Messy in our room. Not much to complain about here." Simon spoke.

"Good, cuz now I'm gonna ride you silly!" Alvin boasted, scooting back so he would bump Simon with his butt, making the nerdy munk sit down against the edge of the tub. Without missing a beat, Alvin squatted over Simon's lap, reaching back so he could angle himself over his beckoning dick. "Aaaand… it's in~!" He moaned out, dropping his hips so the whole of Simon's cock disappeared inside of him.

Both chipmunks moaned out, but Alvin was moving almost immediately, holding Simon's shoulders for support as he started to bounce. Alvin tilted his head back, panting quietly as he rode on Simon's dick. "Aaah m-man, you have no idea… how much I love thiiis…" Alvin whined, resting his head against Simon's.

"Nngh… you want me to help?" Simon offered, panting softly as he stared down Alvin's length, watching as it pulsed and throbbed with each bounce he gave. "You're looking pretty hard there."

"Haah, S-Simon, you just pumped me full and had me l-leak, of course I need help~" Alvin replied as he grit his teeth, slowing himself down a little so Simon could grab on. As soon as he felt that paw around his cock, Alvin went right back to riding him, mostly humping forward into Simon's grip. "Ohhh god, much better~!"

Simon shook his head some, but let Alvin indulge himself, gently kneading up and down his brother's dick while he kept himself in place. Alvin's ass smacking down against his hips made him arch up his back, a shaky moan leaving him as he felt his dick throb harder. "A-Alvin… ohhh.."

"I won't be mad if you cum first~" Alvin promised, his hands moving down to rub on Simon's soaked chest. He leaned in, planting a kiss right on his neck. "C'mon… do it. I dare you~ Fill me up like you mean it!" He urged, kissing the spot again. "Before the water runs cold~"

"Alvin, I…" Simon grit his teeth, sighing as he arched up again, lifting Alvin up as he started to hump up into his brother, huffing softly as he made himself look up at Alvin's face. Even through his blurry vision, he was at least able to make out most of his features. "Aah… Okay, I-I'm gonna… nnngh…!"

With that, Simon dug in straight to the base, his teeth grit as he started to pump out his cum right into Alvin. As he moaned out, his hand sped up on Alvin's penis, pointing it at Alvin's stomach while he unloaded in his brother, his cum splattering messily onto Alvin's walls, leaving behind the white mess as he hugged Alvin tightly with his free hand.

Alvin let out a little yip then, eyes widened for a moment before he returned the tight hug, trembling all over as he let Simon have his peak. He even started to stroke himself off in his brother's stead. "Thaaat's it Si.. gimme it all~" Alvin moaned, focusing on rubbing his shaft closer and closer to the head as his toes curled up. "I'm r-riiight there with ya!"

"Alvin don't do it on my-" He was interrupted by a drawn out moan from Alvin, watching his big brother stand up a little, aiming his cock right for his face before he began to unload cum splattering on Simon's face while Alvin whined softly, fapping himself off faster so he'd milk himself dry.

Simon opted to not punch him, even as some of the cum got in his mouth.

"O-Ohhhh g-god yeah, that's the stuuuuff…" Alvin moaned, poking out his tongue as he sat back down in Simon's lap, panting away as the afterglow finally set in. "Hehe, hey Si, guess what~"

"Other than you spraying my face, wha- Ghak!" Simon gagged as he felt the warm spray of urine splash on his face, mostly aimed for his mouth. Alvin had started peeing on him, holding on to his shaft so he could aim it right for Simon's face.

"Gotcha~!" Alvin said proudly, laughing a little as he released his length, the rest of his pee landing on Simon's stomach. While Simon was growling, Alvin just leaned in to kiss his lips. "Hey, you did it to me. Consider that payback. And a thank you~"

Huffing, Simon wrinkled his nose as he looked off to the side. "The next time you do that…"

Alvin wiggled his hips at that. "Another next time? I knew it was a good idea!" He says happily. "Maybe you can mix up something that'll make it taste better, huh?"

Groaning now, the taller munk just leaned back against the back of the tub. Well… he was stuck in it now. May as well roll with it. "Sure Alvin. Sure."

"Is that a prooomise?"

Simon gave it a moment, then he kissed Alvin's cheek. "More like a date." He answered. Watching Alvin blush a little made him smile at the thought.


End file.
